1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of floats and rafts.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are multiple forms of embodiment of floats for navigation of waters. Their external shape, their material state, and their buoyancy are selected on the basis of the desired field of application.
Floats that can be inflated, of the play and leisure field, such as air mattresses, inflatable boats, pool islands, etc. are characterized by a small intrinsic weight, simple transportability, and small requirement for storage space. Their buoyancy and their useful lying and/or transport surfaces, however, are limited.
Raft-type floats consist of several wood planks or tree trunks arranged parallel to one another and clamped or otherwise joined. Here, it is of advantage that the raft can be enlarged almost arbitrarily simply by adding additional tree trunks. Disadvantages include the time-consuming difficult joining procedure and the high intrinsic weight of the raft module, the longitudinal wood planks; the latter make transport difficult from the assembly site back to the launching site.